


Together We Can Live Forever

by LumCheng



Category: A Cure For Wellness (2016)
Genre: Drama, F/M, First Time, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 11:39:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11736306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumCheng/pseuds/LumCheng
Summary: None of them can return to their former life. Will they have a future together?





	Together We Can Live Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the movie.

They can hear the village, before they see it.  
Screaming. Laughter. Music. Excited cheering.  
And they can smell it. Burned wood, and an orange glow fading into the night sky.  
Hannah's grip tightens around his body, her skinny figure pressing against his back.  
Lockhart drives slower, casually using the break until they come to a complete halt. His gaze wanders around. The villagers are out on the streets. They're celebrating, drinking, feasting. A big camp fire in the village square.  
Hannah slides off the rack and stays close to Lockhart as he continues to push the bike, carefully observing the scene.  
The cheerful crowd around them feels weird compared to the panic up on the hill.  
Hardly anyone is noticing them and when they stand before a battered barn door, Hannah shoots him an inquiring look.  
"It'll be fine. Trust me."  
The door creaks as he slides it open slowly.  
"Hello? Pieter? Anyone there?"  
He steps in, looking for the vet, while Hannah waits by the door. It's dark and dusty, a scent of hay and animals in the air.  
"You did it."  
Lockhart spins around. Pieter is standing behind Hannah, an oil lamp in his right hand.  
"What do you mean?"  
"The fire. Everyone saw it. That's why they're celebrating."  
"Actually it was an accident... sort of..."  
Hannah stares at the unshaved man with big eyes, before looking back to Lockhart.  
"What do you want?"  
"I was wondering if we could stay here", Lockhart moves closer. "Just for one night", he adds, after noticing the dismissive look on Pieter's face.  
The vet frowns. "One night."  
Lockhart nods thankfully and takes the offered lamp.  
"You can sleep here in the barn. I'll tell my daughter to bring you some blankets."

~~~

"Hold still", she whispers and he winces when she dabs the cotton pad against his cheek again. The alcohol stings. It burns his nose and makes his eyes all watery.  
Hannah lets her hand sink and lowers her gaze. Lockhart reaches for her hand. A hand that's so much smaller than his own. His fingertips trace the most dominant lines inside her palm.  
It tickles and for a moment she wants to draw her hand away, but then decides against it.  
"Thanks." His voice is low and almost hoarse.  
She's looking back into his face, her gaze resting on the wounds she had just cleaned. She wants to smile, but feels like crying.  
His hand is still holding hers, gently, and with the other, he reaches for a strand of hair, to tuck it behind her ear.  
"It's going to be okay", he says, as if reading her mind. "We will be fine. I'm not gonna leave you alone."  
He leans closer and the hay is rustling softly under their blankets. She can feel his warm breath on her face and closes her eyes, while his thumb is stroking her cheek. A moment later their lips are touching; pliant flesh under chapped skin.  
Hannah's heart is beating fast, Lockhart's stomach is aching.  
When they part again, her cheeks are flushed and her breath comes in short, shallow gasps.  
He leans his forehead against hers. "Get some rest."  
She barely nods and lies down on their makeshift bed. He waits until she draws one of the blankets up to her chin, then turns off the light and they both embrace the darkness.

 

tbc~


End file.
